To Be Loved
by Avatar Kyoshi
Summary: When the Doctor goes to the world of Avatar, they find out that Katara's missing and try help Aang to find her. But when Zuko's gone bad, and the Gaang have no idea why, it's up to the Doctor to solve this mystery. Read & Review please! This is my first attempt at a Crossover! Changes have been made, to the first and second chapter improving it! Kyoshi xx
1. Chapter 1- Lost and Found

**Wow, short chapter! But in a way, it's a prologue kinda thing, so it doesn't need to be long.**

* * *

VROOM! VROOM!

The TARDIS materialised out of nowhere, into the coldness of the South Pole. The Doctor opened the door a crack and peeped out, running towards them was a group of warriors, he raised the walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Stay there, I'll be back soon."

He stepped out and stood in the cold, waiting for the arrest or accusation, the warriors walked up to them, from there the Doctor could get a good look at them.

They wore deep blue material with a circle in the middle, one part slightly lighter so you could make out a moon. Each of them had a helmet, with a snout, that opened up underneath so they could see, just above their forehead and blue strands of material at the crown of their heads, all of them carried pointed spears.

"State your name and business," the leader said, "or suffer the consequences…"

"I'll tell you my name if you agree to put those weapons down, sound like a fair deal?" The leader pushed the tip of his spear onto the Doctor's chest, "Obviously not, could you tell me exactly where we are?"

"The South Pole, your name?"

"Ah, yes, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

"You're obviously not Fire Nation… Come with me, he led them onto the horizon; from there they could see a small village and headed straight for it.

"Wait outside," Hakoda said, and walked into the tent, a few seconds later he popped his head out, "You may enter." He said, pointing at the Doctor. He did as he was told and walked in.

Inside there wasn't much, a few candles and cushions, that was all. On one of the cushions sat a nother young adult boy, with tattoos all over his body, the greeting was not what the Doctor had expected, "You're not from here," he said, "You come from… another planet, galaxy even, no, wait… I can see your aura clearer, you, you lived here before, I sense your spirit in the air around me, you have been recognised by the people in the spirit world,"

He opened his eyes, they glowed blue then died down, revealing pure grey eyes looking brightly at him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Aang."

"I'm the Doctor, how did you know all that stuff…?"

"I can sense it; I'm the current Avatar, and the last airbender."

"Last? I uh… never mind, please, tell me, what troubles you at the moment, I can tell something is wrong."

Aang sighed, "It's my girlfriend."

"What is her name? Tell me her story."

The Avatar hesitated slightly, like he was waiting for comfirmation from a spirit, then continued, "She's called Katara, she's the only Waterbender left in the South Pole as her mother died for her in a Fire Nation raid years ago, ever since she had to grow up and be the adult in the family until Sokka grew up himself."

"What about her father?"

"He's the chief of the southern water tribe, Hakoda, who was just outside."

"So I assume he's away regularly."

"Exactly."

"So why are you so worried about her?" The Doctor asked.

Aang sighed hopelessly, and his stormy grey eyes looked into the doctor's with a tear in them, "She's missing."

* * *

**I feel so sorry for Aang, having to put him through this torture of not being able to see Katara after the war. PLEASE NOTE- AFTER THE WAR. However, some of you may be saying, why has she been taken then? Is it post war revenge? Actually, no. There's a whole NEW war happening, I shall explain why in future chapters, as I am still working all of it out myself :D**

_**Kyoshi xx**_


	2. Chapter 2- Oh

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own any of the characters in AtLA or Doctor Whoooooooooo DOOOO BEE DOOOOOOO. Yeah, I'm rubbish at theme tunes!

Just a thank you to all of those people who reviewed! I'm pretty sure it's been more than 5 reviews and I'm sorry for not updating, but I've had school and blah blah blah. However, here is the next chapter!

(WARNING: As the writer of the story and its future, I am (sorry for some people/) obliged to tell you that there is a rather great possibility for some Zutara, which is the only story line I could really think of. If you wish to divert me from this path, please review and tell me so.)

The Doctor walked out of the tent, Aang followed.

"Right, settled we are all friends now! Sing, dance, jump up and down, whatever." Nobody showed any signs of reaction until Hakoda spoke up.

"Can you find her?"

"Of course I can, it'll just take a while, you know? I'll need to find all of the parts for it out of the TARDIS-"

"The _what_ now?"

"T.A.R.D.I.S, TARDIS, A.K.A- Time and Relative Dimension in Space, anyway, so yeah you're talking a couple of days? Maybe longer, depending on where she is."

"Anything," Hakoda pleaded, "I'll wait, I don't care how long it takes to get her back, not after what happened to her mother…"

"DAD!" a young adult looking warrior ran towards the group, noticed the Doctor, then changed direction. The warrior jumped at the Doctor with his leg stretched right out in front of him and grutned with the effort. The Doctor grabbed his foot in mid-air and raised his arm upwards, the warrior was sent flying into the sky and slowly started to descend, his speed increasing by the minute.

The Doctor whispered to Aang, "Make sure he has a soft landing. Use your air bending."

Aang slowed Sokka's descent to the ground and landed him neatly.

"I told you it was Fire Nation!" he sighed, solemly, "I told you!"

"I would prefer not to be an IT." The Doctor mumbled.

"Sokka calm down, he's here to help us and find your sister."

"You can find Katara?"

"In time, yes."

"Brilliant! Let's get started!"

Sokka was a nuisance, the only reason that the Doctor had let him stay was because he was Katara's older brother, and he knew what it would feel like if she was hurt and he hadn't been there to save her. However, after hours of him asking numerous questions about the TARDIS and eventually saying that he was bored, the Doctor finally pulled out a 5 metre long plan of the TARDIS and showed him where all of the parts were stored. Within minutes Sokka was back with half the pieces that the Doctor needed, and was off into the depths of the TARDIS yet again.

"Sokka! Sokka where are you?" the Doctor shouted into the walkie-talkie that was connected to Sokka's.

There was a sound of splashing from the other end, then a small series of bleeps went off in the Doctor's face. Sokka's voice cut in at the end, "Sorry! These things are complicated!"

"Sokka where are you? I heard splashing…! Wait a second! You're in the swimming pool!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO! WITH A MILLION TOO'S ON THE EN-"

"Cut it OUT boys!" Came a Scottish voice from the Walkie-talkies, "I am _trying _to get dressed!"

"Wha-? Amy, since when did you have a walkie-talkie with you?"

"Doctor, it's a baby monitor for god's sake, they're stationed all around the TARDIS so you could tell if anybody teleported."

"Oh… Sorry! Well anyway, it would be a help if you guys all came upstairs, there's something I need to show you."

"Well, this is nice! Isn't it?" the Doctor asked as him, Rory, Amy, Sokka and Aang stood upstairs, "You know… all looking at each other for the first time, taking in each other's appearances and whatnot… Now onto what I wanted to show you, and I think this is important that you all see it, because it's to do with all of us… in a way."

He tapped the screen and an image came up of Katara in a small cell, meditating.

"_Tell me where he is," said a low voice from the outside of the cage._

"_You really think I'm going to tell you where Aang is? Think again Zuko, I'm not stupid, nor am I going to tell you where he is."_

"_You dare underestimate my power?" Zuko said, lighting a flame in his hand._

"_Yes, I do dare," Katara said, standing up, "In fact, I think it's quite cute that you even asked that question." The flame in Zuko's hand grew bigger and hotter as he threw it, but Katara drew water out of the air. "I also think that you should learn to control your anger and remember for future reference that I am a master waterbender."_

The Doctor tapped the screen again and it went blank, "So, there are a lot of things we need to take in from that footage."

"One: we know the person who has her is Zuko… he's always, looking for ways to find me."

"Two: Aang, you shouldn't be worrying about her, she can protect herself as she said."

"And three:" Amy said, butting in, "I've seen that girl before."


	3. Chapter 3- Forceful Methods

**Hello readers! Some of you may be highly confused, like I always am! But not to fear, you may have noticed some noticeable changes in the storyline! You'll notice them especially in this chapter!**

**I've recently had a look at all my FanFiction stories and I saw this one, I read it through, and saw how many reviews there was, then I decided to please some people once again! And update! But, before I could do that, I needed to revamp the writing a bit, as I felt it was lagging behind my other stuff in quality. So, if you are a reader who has read the first two chapter as soon as I originally published them, may I request that you read them again, because I have, indeed adjusted them to fit the storyline I have decided on! YAY!**

**Down to business… Basically, I've redone the first two chapters a bit, you won't notice a lot, just teeny tiny bits, like the Gaang are in their late teens, instead of the ages of the first war. They are in another one, as I previously said, and I WILL explain, as soon as I can. But I just haven't written that bit yet. If you don't like the way this is now, then sorry, but tough. I don't really want to change it back to the way it was. :/**

**Last but not least, do you remember the Zutara warning I put in the last chapter? That is kinda inaccurate, but you can't find out why just yet!**

**Disclaimer: List of things I don't own-**

**A Cat**

**An IPad or any type of IPhone**

**A Talking Fridge**

**A Private Jet**

**An Xbox**

**Johnny Depp**

**A Flute**

**A Whistle**

**A Cloud**

**AtLA**

**Doctor Who**

"So, Katara, is now in the clutches of evil Prince Zuko, now Fire Lord Zuko… somewhere. We know that he is not on his ship, which is apparently extremely strange, and that Zuko is on the _other _side in this war." The Doctor explained, standing in front of the board like the ones they have detective programs, "We also know that we only have so much time until he starts using more… forceful actions... Any ideas?"

"We need to find out where they are and how he captured her in the first place, then it won't happen again." Rory suggested.

"I know I've seen her before," Amy interrupted, "I think… I'm not sure but I think she's more important than we think she is in this war that's going on."

"Ok, so," the Doctor said, circling areas on the world map, "these are the places I suggest, who wants to go where…"

"Hang on, how do you know our world so well?" Sokka asked.

"I have a past here, I have a past in most worlds actually, unfortunately not very good pasts… well some are good, in others I'm wanted dead or alive."

"That's nice… Amy said something about she's seen Katara before, I think we should go into that." Aang said, changing the subject.

"Thank you Aang, at least one of you were listening." Amy glared at the other three men around her.

"Well then Amy, this hunch, tell us about it." The Doctor asked.

"It was from ages ago, when we first met you, I got like touched by this… this person. It was a woman, with like blonde hair, and tattoos. She was tall, looked in her… late thirties."

"Right, so what we need to do now is find who this person is where they are and what exactly they did to you, then-"

"Aura!"

"What?" The Doctor, Amy and Rory turned to Aang, but Sokka stayed silent.

"She's my mum," Aang explained, the others looked blank.

Amy was about to speak, but the Doctor put a hand up to stop her, "If Aura is your mum Aang, how could she perform the Cemunition Touch?"

"My mum is… what's called an Elemental, **[Please see like ALL my other stories for more on this idea, I'm using it in like EVERYTHING!]** she can turn _into_ the elements and is meant to teach the avatar how to do it. The Cemunition touch is where she touches you, activating a bond between the person who was touched, and an important figure in an event that is happening in our world right now, in this case, supposedly the war."

"Ok… so we need to get to the Southern Air Temple to find her." Rory suggested.

"And we need to find out how to get to Katara…" Aang interrupted.

"What if we go to the Southern air temple, ask Aura if she knows anything about Katara and head off to find her." Sokka said.

"That's it," Aang said, he rushed over to the Doctor, "I can talk to her in the spirit world, while you three go to find Katara."

"Well…"

"We need to know where to go to find her though." Amy pointed out.

"But, it's just…"

"What if you went and found Suki, Sokka!" Aang teased.

"Wait, what? No way, are we going to go find her, I mean, she's probably… training and… doing girly stuff."

"No she isn't." The Doctor was looking at the screen again, "Suki Kyoshi, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, 21 years of age and, currently at Kyoshi Island, doing… nothing."

"I hate you…" Sokka mumbled under his breath.

"Great, well, while we go pick up Suki, Aang can find his mum in the spirit world."

"Ok," Aang smiled.

* * *

"_Look, Zuko, you can look at me threateningly all you want, but I'm not going to tell you."_

_Zuko laughed, "Yes you are."_

"_And why would that be?" Katara looked up into the Fire Nation Prince's eyes and held the gaze._

"_Because," He snapped, returning from the gaze, "We have the Earthbender now too."_

"_Toph?"_

_Zuko smiled again, a devilish smile that reminded Katara how much she loathed him and all of the Fire Nation family. Apart from Iroh, of course; he made a good tea. Katara had never met Ursa._

"_Who else?" Zuko laughed, mockery in his voice._

_There was a clang as Toph was carried in by a massive bulk of muscle. Katara remembered Xin Fu, the Earthbender who ran Earth Rumble 6 in an underground fighting ring, from the Gaang's previous encounter with him._

_He threw Toph into the cell next to her, which was cunningly made of wood to stop her bending her way out, and pulled a slide with wooden barring the way across to the other side of the cell, trapping her in. Zuko took a sack from his robes, and dumped it on the ground by Xin Fu, making the gold inside jingle. Xin Fu snatched the bag up, and exited the cells._

_Zuko stepped into the wooden cell and lit a flame in his palm, he walked up to Toph and ruthlessly held it close to her feet, burning them while she screamed from the pain._

_Katara pounded the walls, trying to pitifully break them and break through. Zuko increased the heat of the flame burning Toph's feet, and the screams of pain became the screams of agony. Katara stopped pounding, and realised that she was crying at the thought of Toph being hurt. She forced herself to regulate her breathing, and stop panicking. Katara took a Waterbending stance and promised herself she would get to Toph._

_Katara brought her arms round in a wide arch, drawing water from the air as she did so and leaving it in a trail. She took control of the water, and started to slice, all the while, Toph screams penetrating her eardrums and bringing more tears to her eyes. The wood still held, although the barrier it posed was becoming weaker and weaker the more Katara sliced. Zuko looked up from the torture, and noticed nothing from the other side, but something was wrong. The pounding had stopped._

_Katara sliced once more, allowing a tiny slit in the wood to be made. She stopped there, and peeped through, her blue eyes witnessing the torture that was happening. She stepped back, and started on another panel, her slicing more ferocious, penetrating the wood deeper and faster. Within a minute, she had two more tiny gaps in the panels of wood._

_Zuko stood up, tired of Toph's screams, and decided to end his torture session with a grand finale. He stood over Toph, and grinned devilishly once more, before summoning lightning._

_Katara heard the crackle of electricity and something inside her boiled past the point of no return. She glared at the wooden panels, and focused on the gaps in between them. Katara held her hands out in front of her, and snapped her palms sideways; cracking each and every panel so all it needed was a nudge to send it crashing down. Katara's blood pumped and she heard a more intense crackling as Zuko prepared to strike._

_The trail of lightning was delicate and dangerous, if any touched the walls, they would set fire instantly and burn to ashes. Zuko felt a drop of sweat on his forehead, but ignored it and carried on. There was a crack to the one side, where Katara's cell was, but he ignored that as well and brought his hand up, the two fingers absorbing the trail of lightning he had just made._

_They travelled down, into his body. Zuko absorbed the energy welcomingly, but cautiously, and he fed it through to his other arm, being careful not to let it reach his heart. The first tendrils had made it through, and were waiting patiently for Zuko to send them forward to meet Toph, the rest followed shortly after. Zuko brought his hand back and thrust it forward, just as Katara came crashing through the wood._

_Zuko slammed into the wooden wall, and rebounded into the metal cell, the lightning following him, and being absorbed into the metal. A horrifying crackle filled Katara and Toph's eardrums as Zuko's body pulsed with electricity and shook violently. He screamed._

_The electricity reached the wooden panels and they set alight, the flame burning bright and hot amongst the darkness. Katara acted quickly, and without hesitation, she took the moisture from the air, and put the fire out. Steam filled the room, which she gathered around her hands, and they started to glow._

"_Toph?" She said, her voice shaky and already broken. There was no answer._

_Katara clutched the vial around her neck. It contained water from the spirit pool in the North Pole, which had special healing properties. She remembered using it when Aang had been scarred in the underground caves of Ba Sing Sei; the memory haunted her. Since then she had been back, in case of any such emergencies happening again, and refilled it._

_Katara let the water around her hands evaporate and took the vial from the cord round her neck. She popped the cork, and bended the water out and onto her hands. They glowed brighter than normal as she gently placed them on the soles of Toph's feet. Toph jerked at the sudden coldness of the water, and opened her eyes._

_Toph looked around with her sightless gaze and recognised the touch of Katara's healing powers. She looked up to where she though the master Waterbender was and heard a gasp come from Katara._

"_Toph, your- your face." Katara moved her hands from Toph's feet to her face, and suddenly she realised how bad Zuko had burned her. Toph moaned as the redness in her face faded, but Katara knew this was going to take time._

**I'm seriously mean aren't I? Poor Toph, I feel really bad about putting her through something like that, but I promise that she'll get better; after all, when Katara last used that spirit water, it saved Aang's life. Katara's so awesome.**

**The Doctor Who aspect is fading from this; I need to watch some more episodes, and study the character's personalities, as I'm finding it worryingly hard to write for them… *Sigh* If you have any tips, give me a PM or review with something. I'll try to work on that.**

**I'll also try to explain some things in the next chapter, but for now, thanks!**

_**Kyoshi xx**_


	4. Chapter 4- Something Old, Something New

**Alright, this chapter might reveal a bit to those readers who are brighter crayons than the others… Please Enjoy! Sorry again for not updating in so long!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and AtLA are two completely different things. If they weren't, and I had the rights, saying that I owned them both, this story would most likely be playing on your TV screen at this very moment. Is it? I think not, so would you please try to catch out someone else who has not put a disclaimer in their chapters. :)**

_Zuko could have screamed. He could have torn his hair out, and kept on tearing. Katara and Toph had escaped, while he had just lain there, unconscious, oblivious to what was happening right under his very nose. He did not fear though, the worst was yet to come; he knew that for a fact. The plan was working, for Katara had showed how he could get to her, without realising it. Zuko could not help himself. He smiled._

_Zuko stood up, and walked out of the throne room; he followed the halls into the gardens, passing portraits of previous royalties. He stopped at his mother's._

_A twinge of regret ran through Zuko. All Ursa's wishes, all her hopes and dreams for him. He had stood against them, ruthlessly, without even realising it. Zuko stared at the painting; a tear almost came to his eye. _Almost. _Zuko turned and strolled on, reminding himself, that he was doing it for her anyway._

_He walked back to the throne room, a pounding headache accompanying him, and walked straight down the long hall towards the throne. He sat, crossed his legs, and meditated. Something had been bugging him, and he was determined to find out what._

_Zuko focussed on his heartbeat, it pounded slow and steady; good. He was calm. The memories could penetrate his defences._

Zuko sat in the throne room, in front of the map, and next to his uncle. His heart pounded so hard here, he felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest, or that all the noblemen would heard it. Including his father.

Although Zuko regularly visited the throne room, he still peered around curiously at his surroundings. Zuko stared at the pillars, studying the intricate designs of dragon spiralling up towards the ceiling. His gaze wandered throughout the hall, viewing it from a completely different perspective to normal. Artefacts lined the walls, obscured by the shadows that hung over them, and more precise illustrations of dragons filled the wall's perimeter.

Zuko looked farther down the hall, and he found himself drawn to the throne. Zuko didn't view it as massively spectacular, but it radiated respect and nobility, that of which he could give.

He focussed his eyesight on the painting behind it, of two dragons, one blue, one red, spiralling around each other. Zuko found himself now drawn towards the eye of red. He thought it glistened slightly, and as he looked closer he was sure that it-

_Zuko turned his head, enraged at the thought of being disturbed at such an important moment. He lit a flame in his hand, turning it blue with hatred and spite, and then stormed across the hall, taking long, menacing strides._

"Why are you here?" _he bellowed at the silhouetted figure in the doorway, which he could make out to be a guard, "_Who sent you?"

_The guard stuttered as Zuko neared, "A hawk has been retrieved, it was sent by the division heading towards the prison, sir."_

_Zuko softened enough to let the flame return to the crackling red and orange, "What did it say?"_

"_They are nearing their destination, and have confirmed sightings of scouts."_

"_How many scouts?"_

"_I'm sorry sir, I do not know. If you talk to one of the more informed men in the hierarchy, I'm sure-" _

"_Get out of my way," Zuko snarled as he stormed past the guard. He turned right, heading towards the battlements where the generals held the morning calls. Zuko zigzagged his way through the halls until he came to some large double doors, but he didn't even think about stopping. Zuko pushed them open and flew in, robes flying out behind him. He walked straight up to the general._

"_How many scouts?" Zuko asked for the second time that day._

"_Fire Lord Zuko," the general bowed, "I am sorry, but pardon your majesty?"_

"_How many scouts are there? How many scouts did the division confirm sightings of?"_

"_Ah, you mean the division heading towards the prison, sir? They report sightings of around 20 scouts, 4 towers, and heavily guarded walls lined with around 5 benders on the inside and out."_

_Zuko frowned in thought, "We are obviously not going to penetrate them by force. Send a hawk back telling them that I, Fire Lord Zuko, shall be accompanying them with a small party of my own. It is not going to work if we battle straight on like mindless rhinos. We shall sneak into the prison, and sneak out."_

_The general nodded, "Of course sir, I shall get right on it. Good day."_

_Zuko turned and strode off, back to the throne room. He pushed open the great double doors and cross the length of the hall again, then climbed the steps to the throne. Zuko didn't bother to sit this time; he sidestepped the throne and walked to the wall, where the painting of the dragons hung. He looked up at the eyes of the red dragon, and grinned as one of them glistened. Zuko propelled himself up with a roaring flame at his feet and hands to get a closer look. They were definitely gems, and as he looked, he saw that the blue dragon's eye were gems too. Zuko slid his hand across the surface of one, and the light touch pushed the gem in. He moved back slightly, hoping as to not have damaged the intricate work, and then glanced down as rumbling erupted from below._

_The canopy over the throne had cleverly dismantled itself, and Zuko saw that the throne had moved back to reveal a passageway leading downwards. He lowered to the ground and peered more closely down the hole. It was dark and gloomy in there. Zuko lit a flame in his palm, then let it fall, penetrating the darkness. It dropped a couple of metres, before igniting a rug laying down there._

_Zuko waved his hand, expertly extinguishing the rug. He dropped down into the darkness, stumbling on impact. Recovering gracefully Zuko lit another flame in his palm, and, as if on cue, the room filled with light from braziers placed around._

_Zuko let the flame go out and analysed the room. It had a low ceiling but was long and thin, training dummies lined the room, and swords hung on the walls; the hilts encrusted with gems._

_He looked around curiously, and spied a table laying off to the right. A portrait hung above it, and a note lay on the table, written in the most decadent handwriting Zuko had ever seen. Zuko tentatively moved over to the table, cautiously stepping in case of any traps ready to be strung. If Katara and Toph jumped out from hiding, he swore..._

_He made it to the table and picked up the note. Still cautious, Zuko read it._

To My Dearest Fire Lord Zuko,

_I do not know when you may receive this, or whether it may even be you,  
or someone who shares my views, but this is my last hope at stopping the war  
brewing against the other nations._

_I am aware that I am still banished from the Fire Nation; Ozai's restraint cannot be  
undone unless I am sought out in person, and declared welcome again. I  
cannot bear to regard him as a husband anymore, so I expect that I will not resume  
my old title and role as Fire Lady._

_Please find me Zuko; I can explain everything to you, more if you want. My location  
is unknown, even to me, but I am somewhere off the coast of the North Pole. I believe it  
to be one of the Air Nomad Temples, as I am on an Island floating high in the sky._

_Use this room, so you may train in the oldest methods of Firebending, descended  
from the dragons themselves, and try to face everything you have been through.  
Scrolls on the shelves around the room, contain moves and procedures, ways  
to turn your element colours other than blue and red, and much, much more.  
Use them wisely._

_Your Uncle should be ideal to train you, as he already knows a lot about these  
methods. Please, treat him well, as he is a wise and noble man, who has a lot of  
things you don't know about him. Some of them may be revealed whilst in here._

_If you look around the room now, you can see that it has an aroma of respect,  
that of which you should give. It is said that this room was made by the  
dragons themselves, and then the palace was built on top of it deliberately.  
Perhaps you should look in the palace library, and do some research._

_I still love you with all my heart Zuko, I always did. Understand that you may have done  
regrettable things in the past, but I still accept you as the best son I could ever have._

_From your Loving Mother,_

_Ursa_

_Zuko put the note down with shaky hands, he walked to the middle of the room, and sat cross legged._

_One part of him was furious. _How did mother get that note here? How long ago did she write it?_ He asked himself, but there was a nagging right at the back of his brain. _What if she is right? What if the war _shouldn't _have started and I was overreacting?_ Zuko suddenly felt exhausted, like he was going to pass out at any minute. He glanced around the room quickly, and noticed a thick mat in the far corner. He wobbled over on unsteady feet and unrolled it. It was comfy, and soft, and adjusted to his shape. Zuko's eyes lolled shut, and dreams filled his thoughts._

**Ooh, this is interesting, is it not? I'm not sure whether this did explain stuff, but believe me when I tell you that this chapter is VERY important in the storyline... Muhahahahaha! *I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord!***

**So why is Zuko going to the prison? What is he doing there? Why can't he just waltz in, like every Fire Lord should be able to? Because there's war on, and the prison is ran by the Earth Kingdom, so the Fire Nation didn't think about letting some of those prisoners out...**

**Thanks for reading this far! Please carry on if there are more chapters to be read!**

_**Kyoshi xx**_


	5. Chapter 5- The Elemental

**Like I promised, this chapter is more on the Doctor Who aspect of this Crossover, so I'll be following the Doctor round like a lost sheep, writing about him instead! :D**

**Readers Readers Readers. May I announce that the story is CHANGING IT'S NAME :D It is now gonna be called 'To Be Loved' instead of Crossover DH ATLA. YAY! **

**This chapter will HOPEFULLY reveal why Zuko is the bad guy in a post war story, but there is a little bit more to it, which you won't get to find out until the end! Muhahhahahha! *I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord!* (I gotta stop doing that...). This is gonna be my first PROPER PROPER attempt at a fight scene! Yay! But don't be rude about it in your reviews, it says about reviews on the account bit- The best review an author can receive is one with positive feedback and tips for the future to improve their writing- or something like that... There may be some things you don't understand, so I'll explain them at the bottom when I do my OTHER little bit of talking and saying how rubbish this probably is :/ And no peeking! I want you to read the chapter, instead of spoiling the surprise for yourself! Now, enough of my rubbish ramblings, now onto my rubbish writing! :D**

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS, a newspaper in his hand, and cup of tea in the other. He liked tea, it was calming, but gave him lots of energy- he did put twenty spoons of sugar in it. Tea was more of a sweet, than a drink to the Doctor.

The newspaper hung loosely in his hand; he dropped it, the pages fluttering from the fall.

"Blasted gravity," he mumbled as he stooped down to pick up the newspaper, "If we were on a different planet, this wouldn't be happening, and I'd have to reach _up _to get the paper."

He picked it up, and sipped his tea, not bothering to turn back to the page he had been on. That article had been boring, and the writing had been of horrible quality_. _It had been something about a cabbage merchant... The Doctor read the new title- Fire Lord Zuko _Missing. _He read the rest of the article, taking in all the facts, figures, times, dates and anything else that would be of importance. _This paper is very handy sometimes, giving you all the news of which planet you're on. _He thought to himself.

The Doctor stood and put the tea down, letting the paper fall. The article changed before it hit the ground, this didn't matter, though. The Time Lord had memorized every single word of that article, and he was sure that Aang would too, once he knew about it.

The fact that Zuko was missing was big in itself, but they still had Katara to think about as well, and what was happening to her at this point. The Doctor had been lying earlier- he knew that any savage brute holding someone prisoner would use forceful means the first time she refused to willingly give him what he wanted. The Doctor used what information he knew about the world already, and tried to piece together the facts. _Last time I was here, _he spoke silently to himself, _Kyoshi was on her deathbed, shortly after, Roku became the Avatar and the war had started. But what had driven Sozin to _start _the war... He was a good ruler, believed in fairness, and just wanted to spread happiness across the land... across _all _lands._

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped out, reluctantly leaving the warmth of the Time and Relative Dimension in Space behind for the freezing cold of the Southern Water Tribe. He sighed, his breath a cloud in the air, fading away slowly. He thought about Katara, he didn't even know her, but he still felt like he had a duty to save her. He knew that they weren't fast enough, she too would fade away like a cloud, and they would be unable to stop her from it.

He started off through the village, waving to people as they passed. He should've felt like the most awkward thing in the world, but he didn't- travelling around into different cultures made your self-conscience flutter away after a while. He stood outside Aang's tent, unsure of what to do. Should he knock? Ask if Aang was in there? Flutter the piece of fabric that acted like a door?

The Doctor flipped the piece of fabric out of the way, and stepped in.

Aang was sitting down, crossed legged, just like when the Doctor had first met him. He had his eyes closed again, and his fists pounded together, pinkies sticking out, tattoos glowing.

The Doctor sat and mirrored his position. He closed his eyes, sat calmly, and entered the spirit world.

He looked around, he was in exactly the same surroundings, except, there was two of him, one that wasn't moving, and the one that was looking around. This wasn't the first time the Doctor had entered the spirit world, although his last had been a couple hundred years ago...

He stepped out of the tent and saw Aang talking to a woman. She was slightly taller than him, had blond hair, startling grey eyes. On the backs of her hand, there was air bending tattoos, like Aang's, as well as Air Nomad robes.

Aura.

The Doctor moved towards them in a normal fashion, even though they were in the spirit world, and seeing him here would be the strangest thing ever. As he neared, Aang turned.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" He asked, not bothering to introduce Aura.

"I came to talk to you about something. It's about Zuko."

Aang's expression became serious, "Would you excuse me for a second?" He asked Aura. She nodded in agreement, and Aang walked towards the Doctor.

"So what do you know about Zuko? Is it anything to do with Katara?" He asked.

"Not exactly, but it poses an advantage in finding her. Zuko's gone missing."

Aang hesitated, "Missing?"

"Yes, no one knows how, no one has any clue where he's gone. The last anybody saw of him was yesterday. He was talking to his general apparently, and then he went back to the throne room. After that, no one at all saw him."

Aang let a slow breath draw out, "If he's gone missing, this gives us the perfect chance at finding Katara, and saving her."

"Exactly, we need to act fast." The Doctor looked over Aang's shoulder, "Is that Aura?"

"Yeah, it is. She's said that it was her giving Amy the Cemunition touch, and that's why the TARDIS was drawn to this world. She tells me you were meant to be going to somewhere called Las Vegas, to-"

The Doctor cut him off, "I know what I was going there to do," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Aang smiled, "You should meet her."

He led the Doctor over to Aura and introduced them to each other, "Aura, this is the Doctor, Doctor, this is Aura. My mum." He added almost sheepishly on the end.

Aura smiled warmly, reminding the Doctor of Aang, "Nice to meet you. Aang tells me that you're here trying to save Katara."

"I am, thanks." He patted Aang on the back, much to the Avatar's dismay, and said, "This is one son you've got here, 'ey?"

The Air Nomad smiled warmly again, and chuckled a bit. Her laugh was like a tiny bell, "Yes, I could never have hoped for anything better than him, literally."

Aang smiled, and changed the subject swiftly, "Could you tell the Doctor what you know about Katara, mum?"

"Oh right, of course," The time for fun and games was over, and Aura could tell that, she spoke seriously and purposefully, "Katara is one of the main figures in the war right now. She is your only hope of getting inside the Fire Nation Palace walls. Yes, Zuko is living in the palace. This may seem too obvious, but it's a smart move, there are things that even the Fire Sages do not know about in that palace. It will be well guarded, whatever the cost." Aura paused for a second, allowing room for questions. The Doctor and Aang stayed quiet, so she carried on, "Zuko is missing, yes? This is a great chance to strike at the palace. With no one clear leading them, they will be fighting, trying to stand up, and look like a leader. Any one of the people in that palace would think that they are ideal for the job.

"Katara, as far as I'm aware is an exceptional bender. She is more than capable of looking after herself, and possibly another. This is exactly what she's done. Katara, along with Toph, the Earthbender, have escaped from Zuko's clutches. They now roam somewhere in the Fire Nation."

The Doctor stayed calm, looking into Aura's eyes. She wasn't lying, which was good. He decided he could trust her, "No doubt, people have started looking for them then." He speculated.

"They have," Aura confirmed, "The thing is, that they are extremely close to finding them again. We want to get Katara back, but she needs to be captured again."

Aang turned to a sheet of white, "What? You're meaning to say we should _let _them capture Katara again?"

"It's the only way that you're going to be able to win this war, Aang. Having someone on the inside is going to prove to be an extreme advantage." The Doctor agreed, "We should be getting back now though, thank you Aura." He turned and walked away with Aang following him.

"We'll meet again, Doctor. I'm sure of it."

The two walked back inside the tent. They resumed their positions in their bodies, and simultaneously gasped, their eyes opening wide like saucers.

"You ok?" Aang asked, "Going into the spirit world for the first time is a bit shocking. I remember it like it was yesterday, so vividly."

The Doctor smiled awkwardly, "It's not my first time actually."

"What?" Aang was being cautious; the Doctor could hear it in his voice. He was treading carefully.

"It's a long story." He changed the subject hastily, "Aang... I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask, but why are you at war _again_?"

The Avatar sighed, "It's a long story; do you really want to hear it?"

"I'm positive, it's crucial for me to understand the situation."

"Ok..."

_The Fire Nation Throne Room had always seemed like enemy territory to Aang. Four years ago, he had been wanted, hunted, chased, fought, loved, worshipped, had a massive Paper Mache replica of himself burned to the crisp, and many, many more things. But now that was all different, the Fire Nation was an ally, and his days of travelling with the Gaang were over._

_Aang sighed._

_He looked around, slightly lazily due to all the meetings he had been to recently. Being the Avatar was _hard. _Sometimes he felt like just missing one of these meetings, making up an excuse and taking the day off. Aang knew that there was more to come, he was still only 16, but the hundred years of damage caused by the war had not been repaired by the four years of recovery. He still missed flying around on Appa, seeing something new every day, meeting the most extraordinary people._

_The great double doors opened, interrupting his drowsy thoughts. They sharpened and __HiHi__heads turned as Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Water Tribe walked through the doors, fashionably late, but it didn't look on purpose. Aang could tell she was flustered, but she still put a smile on her face as she strode in._

_They kissed as she sat down, Aang returned her smile, and noticed the new robes his girlfriend wore._

"_Do you like them?" She whispered as one of the Earth Kingdom nobles stood, and started to talk. His tone was dull, and it made everyone in the meeting feeling like curling up and falling asleep._

_Aang smiled his signature smile, making Katara blush slightly. "I love it." He said, examining the fine, silky fabric. It was an elegant dress, designed to be flexible, easy to waterbend in, and 'show off' Katara's curves. It was the same shade blue as the robes she travelled in with the Gaang, and was lined on the outside with white and purple. Little swirls had been embroidered in on the cuffs, at the bottom, and by her left shoulder, where it fastened. The fabric went down to her toes._

_Katara hugged herself smiling, and turned to the noble speaking as he sat down._

"_And so, I believe that Ba Sing Sei should be the one to hold Princess Azula in our asylum. It is built just off the shore by Ba Sing Sei, and would be impenetrable, just like the city itself." He smirked, hubris overpowering any other sense he had in him._

_Next to Katara, Aang shook his head and spoke up, wariness in his voice, "Not that I particularly object, but it's only four years after Sozin's comet. How could Ba Sing Sei have a fully functional asylum, built just off the shore in that time? You'd have to get the most powerful earth benders to create the island, and then you'd have to design _and _build the asylum, get staff, security. It's just not possible in that space of time."_

_The noble frowned, "With all due respect, Avatar Aang, we had the asylum built before the war ended, and before you were even found in the iceberg. It is the ideal space to hold the Princess, and it has been tested."_

"_How do the other Nations know that?" Zuko interrupted. Aang and Katara could tell he was offended, "We're only taking your word for it, Jenolan. What's to say that as soon as you have her in your custody, you don't just set her free, to roam around and possibly come back to Fire Nation? Where she will plot her revenge and strike?"_

_Jenolan gasped, almost mockingly, "You know fully well we won't do that, Fire Lord Zuko!"_

"_That is not the point," Zuko demanded, "No one from one of the other nations has seen this prison. There is no depth to your words! However if someone from one of the other nations was to go and visit this prison, they could report back and give us a full analysis of its working order."_

"_I agree," Katara decided, "but it must be someone we know we can trust. Zuko, I'm sorry, but there are still people amongst us that don't trust you. Aang, you are _way _too busy with your Avatar duties."_

"_But, Katara-"_

_The waterbender held up her hand, "I don't want to argue about this. You can't go," Katara sighed and continued on, "Which is why I volunteer to go."_

_Aang's skull snapped up, "What? Katara, no! You can't do this, it's just too dangerous."_

_She shook her head, "Your words go against you Aang. Everyone here should not forget that I travelled with you for a year. And I was the one to bring her down; I know her strengths, her weaknesses. I know anything that she would use to plot and escape."_

_Zuko nodded from the other end of the table, "I have to agree Katara that you would be ideal to oversee the prison, and you may know her from your experience in fighting her, but I _grew up _with her. I volunteer to assist Katara."_

_Jenolan nodded almost solemnly, "I have no objections, so it is decided. Master Katara and Fire Lord Zuko shall travel to the asylum and report back to the other nations. Goodbye all." He stood up and turned, waltzing towards the door._

"_Hang on," Katara turned towards Aang. He was frowning deep in thought, "What if Master Katara and Fire Lord Zuko don't deem the asylum fit to hold Princess Azula?"_

_Jenolan stopped in his tracks. He turned on his heel and smiled rigidly, "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. There's going to be a lot more on your hands very soon." _

_The rigid smile turned into a devilish grin as he stepped through the great double doors. Everyone stayed silent as the doors were closed behind him, but it didn't last for long, a huge explosion was heard from above them and figures dressed in black dropped from the gaping hole in the ceiling._

_They circled around the three master benders and Mai, each taking unknown stances._

"_Blood benders?" Aang whispered to Katara._

_She shook her head, "Not flowing enough. Metal bending?"_

_Aang looked back at the figures dressed in black, "I can't tell. Where's Toph?"_

_On cue, a blast of earth sent one of the figures forward; Katara hit them with a water whip which froze on impact as Toph walked through._

"_Thanks for coming Toph," Aang joked despite the situation, "You missed all the important meeting stuff, but that doesn't really matter."_

_Toph joined the circle, "Oh right, so where's Princess Wacky being held then?" One of the figures stepped forward, going for Mai, but a wall of earth blocked the path. The figure attempted to flip over the top, a blast of air sent him back._

"_It's gonna be in an asylum somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, but before she gets moved there me and Zuko are gonna go take a look to see if it'll hold her." Katara explained, quickly, "Oh and, you know Jenolan?"_

_Toph raised an eyebrow, "That wimp of an Earth Kingdom Noble? I despise him."_

"_That's the one; did you know he's a traitor?"_

"_Doesn't surprise me, he was lying every time I saw the guy."_

_Katara sighed as she summoned water from the world map. It had efficiently been made of earth and water, so anyone visiting from foreign nations could bend if need be. This was one of those times._

_She moved into the octopus stance and bended the water so it made huge tentacles around her. Katara slashed at the figures, sending them stumbling into each other. She slashed again, and again, "I hope I'm not going to be doing all of the work in this fight?" she turned to Aang._

"_I'm concentrating Katara." He mumbled under his breath. Aang took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. Who knew what was going through his head at that point? Katara stayed quiet and waited._

_Aang snapped his palms out sideways. His eyes flashed open with a look of sheer determination in them and the whites started to tint the ghostly blue of the avatar state. He held his palms out, and Katara forced herself to tear her eyes off him. All around her the figures in black dropped like rag dolls, the last of the circle fell, and Aang dropped his palms. He bent over, breathing deeply in and out._

_Katara bent down, "Are you ok?"_

_He straightened up and nodded fiercely, "I'm alright. Is everyone else ok?"_

"_They're fine. What did you do back there?" Katara glanced at the bodies littered on the floor all around them._

"_I suffocated them."_

"_You did what?"_

_Aang put a reassuring hand on Katara's shoulder, "It was just long enough to make them pass out. They're not mortally wounded, ok?"_

_The five headed towards the doors. A gust of wind burst them open, and the four master benders and blade master strode through. The scene they were faced with was chaos. An explosion erupted from somewhere in the distance, and rooftops were on fire. More figures dressed in black were at battle with the guards posted around the palace, and it soon became evident that they were chi blockers._

_Zuko looked down at Mai, "They're chi blocking, Mai. How do they know how to do that?"_

"_Ty Lee wouldn't have taught them." Mai commented with a touch of emotion in her voice, "Even if she had been tortured, she wouldn't have given in. She's stronger than she lets on."_

"_We can't dwell on that now." Katara could see the tear in Aang's eye as he spoke, "Zuko, you and me are going to work on getting these chi blockers unconscious. Toph, I need you to bound them all down. Mai, do anything you can to help. Do you have any darts that could render them unconscious?"_

_Mai nodded solemnly, "I've got just the thing."_

"_Good," Aang turned to finally face Katara. She could tell he was at breaking point, being an Air Nomad meant that all life was sacred to him. So people dropping dead like flies all around him wouldn't be helping his emotional situation at this point, and sending her off into battle might just send him over the edge. They all knew that if something happened to Katara, Aang would crack in two, straight down the middle, and the Avatar State would take over, possibly endangering them all._

"_Katara," His voice trembled just saying her name. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and stepped forward to meet Aang's warm embrace. They hugged, and Katara looked up momentarily before Aang's lips smashed into hers. She moved her arms up to his shoulders and drew closer. It was as if they were trying to share a kiss that would last a lifetime._

_Aang regrettably drew his lips away from hers. The tears in his eyes were gone, and so were the ones in Katara's, but he was still full to the brim with emotions at that point, "I need you to put out the fires and help freeze the chi blockers to ground. Can you do that?"_

_Katara nodded and put another smile on her face, "Of course I can, Aang." She encouraged._

_Aang wrapped his arms around her again, "I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_They broke free and the team set to work. Katara drew water from the moisture in the air again, and started to trail Aang and Zuko. A group of chi blockers moved forward after knocking down some firebenders, Aang sent a dozen off their feet with one single swipe at the air. He twirled his glider for a second, then ran forward._

_Zuko ran in after him, he ducked a punch and swerved his leg round, knocking the chi blocker off his feet. Another came forward, and he punched twice shooting flames. Zuko kicked, again sending a burst of fire from the sole of his feet. His foot touched the ground and immediately flipped him head over heels; he landed as a burst of fire erupted out from his feet, and punched again. The chi blocker looked up from the ground as a splash of water hit his chest, and immediately turned to ice._

_Aang sliced again at the chi blockers, this time less ferocious. He jumped over their heads, his body twisting sideways, and landed. In a split second his fist was covered in rock, and he punched the chi blocker's spine. There was a crack as the man went down. Aang knelt to meet him, his fingertips touching the ground, and lifted up. Earth rose with his fingertips, and he moved it so the chi blockers arms were bound to the floor._

_Another came at him from the left, and Aang took two steps forward. He lifted his leg up, and pushed off the chi blocker's chest. Flipping back with ease, Aang landed and sent a burst of air straight into the chi blocker's chest. He stumbled back and a column of earth erupted from the ground, sending the chi blocker shooting up into the sky and landing flat on his face. His legs and arms were bound a split second later by Toph._

_Katara looked over from pouring masses of water onto the fires, extinguishing them immediately. She sent a small stream of water at an unconscious, but still unbound chi blocker and knocked one off their feet with a slightly larger than normal water whip. She put out another fire and ran towards Aang and Zuko, where the action had really started. She knelt down beside one of the fire benders and bended a small trail of water from the fountain to surround her hands. It started glowing as she moved her encased hands along the bender's back._

_Following the chi paths, Katara looked for a disturbance in the energy. She stopped when she came to his shoulder blade and inspected the damage. It seemed that the chi blockers had put knots in the energy, so she sat for a minute, trying desperately to untangle them._

_The bender gasped as the knot was undone. He sat up on shaky arms and Katara helped him slowly to his feet, before sprinting over to the next bender and repeating the process._

_She looked over at Aang to see if he was ok as a blast of air shook her off balance, and got a shock. Somehow, the chi blockers had managed to get to Zuko and had him lying on the ground, others were surrounding Aang, who was thankfully still holding off the Avatar State._

_Katara hurriedly crept around the court yard, drawing more water from the air every time she came to a new victim. A splash of water forced her to turn her head and witness the chi blockers starting their attack. Aang started to duck, twirl send fireballs, and blast back the endless waves of chi blockers._

_Katara squinted closer at Aang. _

_The team worked fast, Aang and Zuko working in perfect sync with each other, and Toph and Mai disappearing to cover the other side of the palace. Soon it was all over, and they regrouped in the throne room. _


End file.
